Mi fai venire in mente l'inferno
by La Fenice Nera
Summary: Litigi e immancabili riappacificazioni Spin off della long fic "Sgath, che significa oscurità"


_**Mi fai venire in mente l'inferno**_

"Arrabbiata?" mi sono sentita dire dalla sua voce, la sua inconfondibile voce, mentre un lieve soffio di vento autunnale, ha iniziato ad accarezzarmi il volto e i capelli.

Il vento porta sempre l'odore di lui.

Il suo inconfondibile odore.

Senza voltarmi, ho risposto di no.

"Non mentire proprio a me." ha detto, evidenziando, col suo tono di voce perentorio, soprattutto le ultime parole. Mi sono voltata per guardarlo, rispondendogli quasi arrabbiata "Non leggetemi la mente, mio Signore."

Lui ha sorriso ironico, freddo "Non ce n'è bisogno di leggerti la mente, basta guardare i tuoi occhi fiammeggianti … e le tue labbra incurvate in segno di disapprovazione."

"Farò quello che desiderate voi …" ho detto abbassando lo sguardo. "Certo che lo farai. Ma ultimamente ti prendi delle libertà … mi dici che non mi devo fidare di Piton, fai patti infrangibili a mia insaputa, come se io non ne venissi comunque a conoscenza, ti permetti di chiedermi stupidi baci … e ora, vuoi anche insegnarmi la magia."

Non sembrava, a dire il vero, troppo adirato, più che altro, divertito.

"E io non ti punisco mai." ha aggiunto nervoso.

"Non voglio insegnarvi la magia, mio Signore, non oserei mai." ho puntualizzato subito, angosciata "Solo … non mi convince quella bacchetta di Sambuco … non è la vostra. È la bacchetta che sceglie il mago, non il mago la bacchetta. È da sempre così …"

"Farai quello che vorrò io, non voglio più sentire sciocche rimostranze da parte tua." mi ha interrotto avvicinandosi.

Era due passi da me, sulla terrazza, al buio. Nonostante l'oscurità, lo vedevo bene e lo sentivo ancora meglio, mi voleva e io volevo lui. Tanto. Al di là di tutto il resto.

In quell'attimo di consapevolezza, le nuvole che velavano il cielo, hanno lasciato spazio ad una falce di luna bianchissima, che gli ha illuminato il volto, altrettanto bianco e mutevole di umore. La luna deve aver incantato l'atmosfera con la sua magia.

Lui, infatti, ha ripreso a parlare quasi subito, toccando le corde che anch'io avrei voluto tanto toccasse "Oppure … ti prendi tante libertà con me, perché io me ne prendo ancora di più con te, in altre situazioni?"

Ho sorriso al pensiero di tutto quello che mi fa nelle situazioni più intime tra noi.

"Ora non sei più arrabbiata, sei eccitata. Perché vuoi che, di te, io mi prenda tutto ciò che voglio. E voi donne, ne avete tanti di punti da prendere, cogliere e profanare." ha aggiunto suadente, anzi sibilante.

Ha acceso tutta la mia gelosia nei confronti di quelle altre donne che avrà avuto. Non volevo si notasse, invece mi ha accarezzato un fianco col dorso della mano, afferrandolo poi forte per avvicinarmi a lui definitivamente "Di nuovo arrabbiata." ha insinuato "tu vuoi che ti dica che sei la migliore, la sola che mi permette tutto spontaneamente, la mia piccola sgualdrina … non è vero?"

In quel momento, ho pensato che se non mi legge davvero nella mente, allora mi conosce proprio bene. "Sì, è vero mio Signore …" ho risposto arresa.

"Vediamo allora." ha sibilato verso il mio orecchio, stringendomi forte i capelli per allontanarli leggermente e, le sue parole, si sono mischiate in maniera terribilmente perfetta con il fruscio del vento che soffiava leggero, fra le foglie degli alberi del giardino.

Il giardino, il vento, il fresco della notte ... poi la vetrata, il calore, le luci delle candele.

Nella camera da letto, lascio sempre le candele accese, perché il potere del fuoco aumenta la passione in ogni animo.

Lasciando socchiuse le finestre, dopo la nostra entrata, l'oscurità entra inondando la stanza, le lenzuola, e si mischia coi nostri corpi. Il vento poi, accarezza sempre il mio corpo nudo, il suo tocco leggero, freddo, sfuggente e veloce, assomiglia fortemente a quello del mio Signore. Un attimo, un istante di piacere sublime appena accennato, che poi si allontana immediatamente. Un volo … volo di piacere celestiale e poi il nulla, la desolazione, la morte; lui, un volo di morte.

Nessuno di noi ama i convenevoli, gli approcci romantici, mi viene da ridere al solo pensiero.

Mi ha strappato invece i vestiti, lentamente, come fa sempre. Non è un gesto di violenza questo per lui, è la passione, il piacere di distruggere, lacerare, lasciare un segno.

Io lo so, lo conosco. Lo capisco, è un piccolo frammento della sua anima che parla, che si muove, che agisce. E lo fa con me.

Appena mi ha privata di ogni brandello di vestiti, mi ha sorriso soddisfatto, perché avevo la biancheria rosso sangue, coi soli pizzi neri, come piace a lui. "Mi fai venire in mente l'inferno, Bella." mi ha detto una volta a proposito di quei colori e, da allora, non l'ho più scordato.

Come il rossetto rosso sangue, coi riflessi neri. So che gli piace, so come guarda le mie labbra. Anche se non le bacia mai.

Non ho fatto nulla, se non accoglierlo, lasciarmi mordere il collo, poi sentirlo a contatto con la mia pelle. Ho voluto intrecciare le mie dita alle sue e poi allontanarle, per risalire su, sulla sua pelle, per toccare quei muscoli forti, delle braccia, delle spalle, del petto.

Lo adoravo. Lo sentivo forte, potente. Era ed è tutto per me.

Quando esageravo, quando il volto mi si accendeva troppo di calore per l'emozione, se i miei brividi diventavano troppo frequenti per il piacere, lui mordeva più forte e io mi frenavo.

Poi però, è sceso con le labbra verso il seno e io sono tornata ad essere piena di piacere, desiderio ed emozione. Al solo istantaneo tocco della sua lingua, i capezzoli hanno reagito d'istinto, rizzandosi all'istante e, come se tutto fosse perfetto e preordinato, lui ha iniziato a succhiarli lungamente, lentamente. È la cosa che di sicuro, gli piace di più.

Non mi aveva mai amata così … anche se non dovrei usare la parola "amata".

Sentirmi toccare da lui, sentirmi così esposta a lui, mi faceva provare una sensazione di spregiudicatezza, di libetà, mi sentivo donna, mi sentivo bella, una strega nera. Ogni istante di più.

Quando la mia mente già si stava perdendo e il mio corpo iniziava a sentire il piacere sempre più intenso e crescente dell'orgasmo, lui è sceso lentamente sul ventre, succhiandomi e mordendomi forte l'inguine, sul lato sinistro.

Sempre sul lato sinistro.

Subito dopo, si vedeva già il segno. Splendido marchio di lui su di me.

Questo mi ha fermata, mi ha distratta. Quando lui è con me, anche solo il suo semplice tocco, a volte mi fa venire, con una semplicità e un'arrendevolezza disarmante.

"Non ancora." mi ha intimato questa volta, in maniera imponente ed autoritaria.

L'ho guardato imbronciata e implorante, non so quale espressione prevalesse.

"Non ti arrabbiare ancora, è inutile, lo sai che comando io." ha aggiunto guardandomi dritto negli occhi, quel suo sguardo riesce quasi ad ipnotizzarmi, per questo ho taciuto, limitandomi a strofinandomi le cosce l'una sull'altra.

Raccogliendo dal pavimento un brandello della mia veste nera da strega, lungo e sottile, mi ha accarezzato tutto il corpo, facendomi sudare per l'emozione. Facendomi incurvare ogni lembo di pelle e muscoli, per trattenere quel tocco fuggitivo, con quel tessuto così morbido e sinuoso. Devo essergli sembrata una serpe.

E nei suoi occhi divampavano davvero le fiamme dell'inferno.

In certi punti, quando quel pezzo di stoffa mi sfiorava le cosce, l'inguine, o il seno, gridavo appena, guardandolo inebetita dal piacere. Fissando i suoi movimenti e i suoi occhi, attraverso i miei capelli scompigliati sulle lenzuola.

Si eccita quando spasimo per lui, quando lo imploro e lo desidero, con lo sguardo, coi cenni, con le grida. Quando tutto il mio corpo e la mia mente implorano lui e solo lui.

Non appena è giunto a lambirmi il collo con quel tessuto, si è avvicinato a me definitivamente. Sentivo il suo corpo accanto al mio, freddo, sempre freddo, lo sentivo al buio, le immagini tremule a causa delle fiammelle di luce delle candele, che ondeggiavano al vento.

Mi ha scostato i capelli dagli occhi e me li ha coperti con quella stoffa nera leggera, legandola appena.

Con le sole sensazioni di tatto, udito e olfatto, l'ho amato più che mai. Ho amato la sua pelle a contatto con la mia, con movimenti lenti e sempre più appassionati.

Ho amato il suo profumo che si mischiava al mio, mentre tutto diventava un unico odore umido di sesso. Ho amato i suoi muscoli, che si muovevano sui miei, con sempre più voglia, desiderio e frenesia. Ho amato i suoi ordini e le sue grida, sempre più profonde, mentre le mie diventavano sempre più acute e intriganti.

Ho amato non accorgermi di nulla, non poter vedere nulla, o fare nulla, ma sentire il mio Signore entrare dentro di me, con voglia e desiderio, forza e passione. Ho amato sentire quanto, nonostante le proporzioni, non facesse quasi alcun male la sua penetrazione, visti i nostri sessi così bagnati d'amore … anche se non dovrei usare, di nuovo, la parola "amore".

Ho amato sentire la mia voce chiedere "Ancora mio Signore" mille volte dopo l'orgasmo. Perchè non mi bastava mai, perchè volevo avere l'ultima sua spinta dentro di me, che non era mai l'ultima. E mi stringeva, mi dominava, ancora e ancora.

Ho amato sentire come fosse gratificante per me, avere il suo peso sul mio inguine e cingere i suoi fianchi tra le mie cosce bagnate, per non lasciarlo mai andare via.

Mai.

Per tenerlo con me per sempre. Perché odio quando si allontana poco dopo. Senza curarsi di nulla.

Tanto era il trasporto del momento che, ad un certo punto, quando tutto era appena terminato, ancora leggermente bendata, ho avvicinato le mie labbra alle sue. Ero convinta si lasciasse baciare, per il potere della luna troppo mutevole quella sera, per non vedere ancora il mio viso imbronciato, perchè così bendata, non avrei davvero visto quel bacio, ma solo sentito, o per la pura magia del fuoco sessuale … invece mi ha fermata.

Di nuovo.

Mi ha tolto il lembo di vestito dagli occhi e mi ha detto "Ora non esagerare."

Ho sorriso "Non mi bacerete mai, vero mio Signore?" ho domandato avvicinandomi per un attimo a lui. Al suo corpo, come mi piacerebbe fare tutte le volte.

Lui si è allontanato solo dopo poco.

Non ha risposto alla mia domanda sul bacio, ma ha sibilato quasi a malincuore "Sei davvero la migliore, Bellatrix."


End file.
